The Last Gamer's Wish
by Wolfy Loveland
Summary: It's not over for the zombie killing friends yet, but something seems different about it this time, what could it be?...


**The Last Gamer's Wish**

**Always Expect The Unexpected**

They should have seen it coming, but they never could have expected something to happen after all of the chaos in the world had been fixed. It was just like every other day, Stephen got on the bus to go to school with his friends and they sat in the back to talk to Austin. They were the only ones who could see Austin for what he was, a spirit.

He had been killed three years ago by a bear, but not a normal bear, it had been a zombie bear brought to this world along with a horde of zombies. They had managed to drive the zombies back to where they had come from and the world was reverted back to normal, but Austin had been wiped from existence. Thankfully his friends could still see him and Sam, along with their daughter. They didn't see much of Austin and Sam's daughter, but when they did she was always quiet and kept to herself.

As Stephen and the others chatted, Austin appeared beside them in the empty spot like usually. "Hey guys, ready for today's work?" "Yeah, I still can't believe that I almost failed that math test Mrs. Rogers gave us yesterday." said Justin. Christian spoke up as the bus turned on to their school's road. "That's because you suck at math just like the rest of us." They all laughed and grabbed their stuff as the bus came into the parking lot. "That may be true, but we did all pass so I think we deserve some type of credit." said Stephen while they filed off of the bus with the other students.

They split up for their first class and said their goodbyes. Austin and Stephen went upstairs for Honors English IV, and Christian and Justin went downstairs for Honors Biology. During Honors English, Austin stayed in the back corner of the room, sitting on a table while the teacher talked about their work. It went by normally until one student raised his hand and asked if he could go to the nurse. Before he could even make it to the door, he threw up on the teacher's desk.

The teacher helped the student out of the classroom right as the bell rung to signal it was time to change classes. Everyone left the room laughing, including Austin and Stephen. Their laughing didn't last long when they met up with Justin and Christian, who had said someone had gotten sick in their classes too. "There must be a stomach virus or something going around the school." said Austin when they noticed a kid in their class also looked sick. "It must be a pretty bad virus, but how come none of us have gotten sick? We've all been in a class with the ones getting sick."

A while later after they switched classes to go to gym, they met up with their friends Dusty, Chris, and Rachael. They greeted Austin before talking about how people in their classes had been sick too! "This is one extremely bad virus, if this keeps up everyone in the whole school will get sick." said Dusty. Suddenly one of the students threw up on the gym floor, and another student immediately after. Austin watched the students be escorted to the nurse's office by their gym teacher and said.

"I noticed something." Chris looked at him. "What?" "The kids always only throw up once, and immediately after throwing up the teacher escorts them to the nurse's office, but isn't that the same two kids we saw earlier throwing up?" Stephen nodded. "Yeah, two minutes ago they were fine and dandy, then suddenly they throw up again." "I don't think that this is a stomach virus, this looks like someone or something is causing those kids to throw up on command." Rachael laughed. "That's impossible, you're just paranoid because of Z-Day." Everyone looked at her. "Wait, that's today?" She nodded. "Yeah, three years ago today you guys were sucked into the video game and found Sam."

"Which means three days from now is the anniversary of your death Austin." said Justin. Austin nodded. "I guess I am being a little paranoid, but this whole thing just doesn't feel right." Suddenly one of the students who were jogging around the gym fell to the ground, motionless. Some students crowded around him, trying to see if he was all right, when Austin felt a shiver go down his spine.

"That can't be good." The student on the ground jumped up and bit into the neck of one of the other students, ripping a large chunk out of him. The other students screamed and ran for it, but while they had been watching the student, others had fallen and gotten back up, as zombies! The zombies grabbed the students and began devouring them. "Well, happy Z-Day everybody, now we have more zombies." said Christian. They just calmly stood there as if nothing was happening and watched the zombies. "So this is probably happening around the entire school."

"Yep." "And probably in town too." "Yep." "So we should just go someplace to hold up in." "Yep." One of the zombies shuffled towards them, but Austin sighed and snapped his fingers. The zombie's head exploded! "That's new, when did you learn to do that?" asked Dusty as they walked out of the gym. "Sam taught me. She taught me a lot of tricks and powers." Just as they had said, zombies were all over the school, but they just ignored them and walked out to the parking lot.

"Well I say we grab a bus again, it offers pretty good protection and we can stash more stuff in It." said Chris. "Yeah. Hey Rachael, you still know how to hotwire a bus?" "Yes." Rachael hotwired the first bus they could find and they all got in it. "So where to?" "We should go get Rebecca first, maybe she can tell us what's going on." said Austin. As they drove, Austin looked out the window at all the zombies rampaging through town. "Someone must really like zombies to bring them back here, or maybe some stupid scientists opened a portal again." "Is Sam doing this?"asked Stephen.

"No, she promised to never bring zombies here ever again after I married her." Suddenly a zombie grabbed on to the emergency exit door of the bus and opened it! "I'll deal with him." said Dusty. Dusty walked to the back of the bus and raised his foot, stomping on the zombie's face and sending it into the street. He closed the door and walked back to the front when they stopped at Rebecca's house. She had chosen to live in the middle of the city, hoping to become more social if she lived near more people.

Her house was the only one with lights on and when they got into the driveway they noticed that there were corpses littering the yard and front porch. Rebecca was sitting on her front porch in a rocking chair, sipping tea. "Why hello there, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" asked Rebecca cheerfully. "We were hoping you knew what was causing the zombies to reappear." said Justin.

Rebecca took another sip of her tea and said. "I do not know what's causing them to come, but they seem to be aimlessly killing people left and right. I say we just sit here and wait for something to happen." "That sounds good." They sat on the porch and watched the zombies shuffle up and down the street. Rebecca went inside and came back out with a tray of sweet tea and sandwiches, which she passed around to everyone. Stephen got ready to skip Austin and pass it to Justin, but Austin took a cup and sipped from it.

"I figured you would assume I can't eat or drink, but I can if I want to." They sat there for quite some time before hearing vehicles coming down the road. They watched a dozen humvees, four APCs, and two tanks drive down the road, stopping in front of Rebecca's house. An officer stepped out of one of the APCs and said. "You people need to get out of the city, we're evacuating everyone and cleaning up this infection."

They looked at each other and Rebecca said. "I guess we should evacuate, but I would much rather stay here." The officer waved to the humvees. "You can ride in the humvees back to our base of operations if you would like. We'll protect you until you get to the base." They looked at Rebecca and she nodded, so they all got into the humvees except Austin, who sat on the roof next to the 50 cal machine gun that was mounted on the humvee.

The small convoy made a u turn on the street and headed back the way they had came, out of the city. As they headed towards the coast, they heard other squads check in. When the final squad checked in, they said they found no survivors, just like every other squad that had checked in. "The infection has claimed this town, send in the fast movers to clean it up." "Yes Sir." They watched as a single jet flew overhead and dropped a missile into the heart of the city. In an instant their town was enveloped in flames and was reduced to nothing. "YOU JUST NUKED OUR TOWN!" yelled Chris.

"We did what we had to do, the infection can not be allowed to spread." Stephen got ready to say something, but Rebecca put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. The convoy started to slow down as they came upon their destination, a port where a fleet of aircraft carriers and submarines were docked. They drove up the ramp and on to one of the carriers, stopping on the edge of the runway. The soldiers got out, and then let Stephen and the others out of the humvees.

Austin was still sitting on the roof of the humvee, looking out at the docks. "Guys, I don't know if they are paying much attention, but there's some zombies coming!" Stephen and Justin ran to the ramp and looked at the docks. Sure enough, there was a horde of zombies rushing for the ramp. The soldiers weren't paying attention, so Stephen and Justin snatched the guns from two of the soldiers, dropping to one knee and firing into the horde. The soldiers finally noticed the zombies and quickly ran to the ramp to help Stephen and Justin fend them off. Austin looked at the 50. Cal next to him and called out.

"Stephen, Justin, drop to your stomachs!" They did and the moment they hit the ground, Austin unloaded with the 50. Cal, obliterating the zombies. The soldiers looked at Stephen and Justin, and one of them asked. "Where did you two learn to shoot?" Stephen and Justin looked at each other and said. "It's a long story." They went to give the soldiers their guns back, but they shook their heads. "You two keep them, you'll need to protect yourselves. Christian, Rebecca, Dusty, Chris, and Rachael were also given guns, and then they were given a nice surprise. They heard a voice yell out. "Hey guys, long time no see!" They turned and saw Aaron and Charles jogging towards them.

"Long time no see indeed, what are you two doing here?" asked Austin. "Well we're protecting the president, he's on this aircraft carrier." "Well I guess we just technically helped you. There was a horde of zombies coming towards the ramp and Austin noticed them, so we mowed them down." Aaron quickly looked around before lowering his voice. "Can they see Austin?" Austin shook his head. "They can if I need them to, but on a normal basis they can't." Rebecca spoke up as the fleet began its voyage. "Does anyone know what has caused the zombies to come back?" Charles nodded.

"Many believe that it's a virus sent from another country, but the whole world is affected. Others believe that it's God, punishing us for all of our sins. That is also not the case. You may not believe this, but we searched for any high amounts of Element 115, and we found a huge amount." "Where?" asked Austin. "The Bermuda Triangle." "You're kidding, right?" asked Justin. Charles shook his head. "No, there is a large amount of it right in the center of the triangle, which is where this fleet is heading."

"But why would we be heading there with the president onboard?" "Because he wants to lead the army into the triangle. Normally we would not allow him to, but armies from each country are meeting us there to help fight, so we believe he will be well protected." Rebecca was lost in thought and so was Austin, who spoke up when a group of soldiers passed by. "You think I could get a gun? I'm used to guns, not these powers." Aaron nodded and jogged up to a soldier and asked where the armory was. Aaron jogged back and said. "We can get you guys some better guns down in the armory, it's not far from here."

He led them down a flight of stairs and into the armory, where a few soldiers were sorting through the weapons. They looked around at the guns, which covered the walls and tables of the armory. Dusty grabbed an AK-47, grinning as he checked the magazine. "Now this is what I'm talking 'bout!" Chris picked up an M1014 shotgun and loaded a few shells into it. Rachael and Christian kept the AR-15's that the soldiers had given them, but Stephen and Justin began looking for weapons. Justin found a flamethrower and hefted it.

"This pleases the pyromaniac in me!" Stephen browsed for a little bit longer before picking up an M16 with a grenade launcher attachment. "This will have to do for me." Austin snooped around and walked over to a gun leaning in the corner, spinning to show them a Barret 50. Cal semi-automatic sniper rifle. He smiled and said. "God bless America!" Before leaving the armory, they put on combat gear and grabbed all the magazines they could carry, also grabbing a few grenades. They were led up to the bridge, where they watched as their fleet arrived at the meeting point for the other fleets from other countries.

"Look there's Russia! and Japan! and Africa! and China and Korea! There's so many ships, I can't believe it!" The president came up behind them and said. "Yes, it's hard to believe we're all working together. This is a historic day, all of these nations gathering together under a single cause, but enough about history, let us begin our assault!" The fleets merged together as they headed to the Bermuda Triangle. Thousands of aircraft carriers and submarines, all fighting for the future of mankind, headed towards the source of all the choas.

**Into The Triangle**

The voyage into the triangle was just like stories said; the instruments went crazy and spun out of control. The only things that worked were their radios, but they still heard static when they used them. Everything else seemed normal until dark clouds began forming overhead, and fog started rolling in. "It feels like we're in a horror movie." said Rachael. The fog grew thicker and thicker until they could barely see the ships around them.

"All ships stay in formation and watch out for your neighboring ship, we can not afford to crash into each other." said the president over his radio. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a portal opened in front of the fleet and they watched the fog disappear. The only fog left remaining was behind them, as if blocking their path. They waited, but they didn't see anything come out of the portal, so the president got ready to signal everyone to move in, but they heard someone cry out.

"They're coming out of the water!" As they looked out over the deck of the ship, they saw zombies scaling the sides of the ships! The zombies were arriving by the hundreds, spreading out to all the ships. The soldiers began fending them off as the president grabbed a gun to help, but Aaron and Charles stopped him. "Sir stay here, they can handle the zombies." Austin nudged Stephen and pointed to the deck. "Look, the zombies are sneaking by the soldiers and heading up here. We should hold them off."

Stephen nodded and he waved Stephen and Christian over. "Zombies are going to be coming up the stairs at any moment, make sure they don't reach the president." Justin and Christian nodded, taking up positions at the stairwell. As the zombies bounded up the stairs, Justin would unleash a torrent of fire and Christian would shoot them in the legs, causing them to fall and block the zombies behind them with their own burning corpses. The others busted out the windows of the bridge and shot out of them at the zombies on the deck.

Austin was taking aim with his rifle, when he saw a zombie bite a chunk out of a soldier's neck, turning him into a zombie. The newly turned soldier sprayed his gun up at them, barely missing Austin's head. He fell backwards to avoid the next few shots. "That's not good, the zombies can shoot guns now!" More and more soldiers began turning into zombies, but they were quickly slaughtered and the other zombies were pushed back. Justin and Christian let down their guard and a zombie made it into the bridge, going for the president.

Austin turned and raised his rifle to shoot, but the zombie had already grabbed the president and was about to bite him. Austin snapped his fingers and raised his arm. The zombie began floating up into the air above the president, growling and snapping at nothing. Austin pointed at the window and the zombie smashed through it, falling to the deck and splattering the ground. The president was shaking, looking around at everyone. "What just happened?" "Austin just saved you Sir." "Austin? Which one of you is Austin?" Austin stood in front of the president and said. "I am." The president jerked backwards, as if Austin had appeared out of thin air, which in his eyes he had.

"Where did you come from?" "I've been here this entire time Sir, I can hide myself from the people who were not with me when I died." "Died? If you're dead then how come you can hold a gun and I can see you?" "I am a type of ghost, infused with Element 115, but I am still partially human and I am able to do everything a human could do." There was the sound of an animal growling and some of the soldiers screamed. Everyone ran to the windows to see what was going on.

The zombie bear had come out of the portal and dropped on to the deck of their carrier, tearing into the fighter jets and humvees that were parked on the deck. Stephen and the others all looked at Austin, who was gripping the windowsill so hard his knuckles were turning white. "Austin, we can deal with it this time." "No, I'll deal with the bear myself." He dropped the Barret and jumped out the window, floating down to the deck of the ship. The bear instantly stopped attacking and turned to Austin. They both just stared for a moment before the bear roared, charging at Austin and raising its paws to crush him.

Austin sidestepped and brought his knee up into the bear's stomach, causing it to fall backwards. The bear got back up and charged again, this time swinging its paws sideways. Austin disappeared and reappeared above the bear, dropping on to it's back with his elbow and dropping it to its stomach. The bear groaned in pain and rose up a few inches off of the deck, but Austin brought his foot down on its face and knocked it out. He began to continuously stomp on the bear's face and wouldn't stop, even after the deck was covered in its blood. Rebecca put her hand on his shoulder and he stopped, turning to face her.

"It's fine Austin, it can't hurt you anymore." He nodded and sighed. "It felt so good to do that." She led him away from the bear and towards the others, who were coming towards them. Suddenly the bear rose up and staggered towards them, building up speed before slamming into Rachael, dragging her towards the edge of the ship. "RACHAEL!" yelled Chris as everyone ran to help her. The bear had stopped at the edge and turned, leaving Rachael's motionless body next to the edge before charging them again. Everyone raised their guns and fired, riddling the bear with bullets, but it kept coming! It almost collided with them, but it suddenly rose up into the air! They looked at Austin, who was breathing heavily and they could tell he was angry.

"You kill me? Fine. You kill my friend? NOT FINE AT ALL!" He slammed the bear into a few fighter jets before throwing him straight back into the portal. It disappeared into the portal with a cry of pain as Chris knelt beside Rachael, cradling her head in his lap. Dusty was trying to cheer him up, but Stephen pulled him away, shaking his head. "It's no use. They had been going out for the last three years; he was going to ask her to marry him when they graduated. Let him be alone with her for a few minutes."

They turned their backs and stayed a distance away to let him mourn, but he had other plans. A single gunshot rang out and the pistol slipped from his grip as his lifeless body fell next to Rachael's. They were forced to bury them at sea with the rest of the soldiers that had been killed, leaving each ship with less than half of it's original fighting strength. The president was talking with the leaders of the other countries when Austin came into the room, making it so everyone could see him. "Mister President sir, I have a request." "Yes, what is it?"

"I want to take a submarine into the portal, by myself." "What? I can't allow you to do that on your own Austin." "Sir I was only asking permission out of respect, if you won't let me I will go without permission." "But don't you need a pilot for the submarine?" "No. I will use my powers long enough to get through the portal, then I will abandon the submarine." "Then how will you get back?" "I won't. This is a one-way trip for me. I am the only one who can shut the portal down, so I'll go through and find whatever is causing it, then stop it and force it closed."

The president nodded. "Ok, if that's what you wish then you can take a submarine through the portal. I'll call one for you now." Austin walked back to the deck and waited as a submarine came up to the side of ship. He turned around when he heard footsteps and saw all of his friends standing in front of him. "We're coming with you, all of us, and you can't stop us." said Rebecca. "And you all know that once we're through that portal, there's no coming back?" They all nodded and Stephen said. "We're with you until the end."

Austin hefted his Barret again and smiled. "I couldn't ask for better friends." They climbed down into the submarine and Austin looked at all of the controls. "Hang on tight, this is going to be a bumpy ride." Everyone held on to something as Austin raised his arms, using his powers to get the sub moving towards the portal. As the submarine disappeared into the portal, thousands of zombies came out of the portal and began making their way to the carriers. The president called out for all of the soldiers to hear.

"Now is the time to fight back and push these abominations back where they came from! We only have one chance, either we take them out or they take us out! Either way, this is our last stand!" The soldiers saluted him before turning and taking positions along the ships' edges, firing down at the zombies. The president looked out at all of the fighting and whispered. "Godspeed my friends."...

**On The Other Side**

Rebecca had to give Austin credit, the ride through the portal was very smooth, but the sub shook and came to a stop with a thud. "This is our stop." They climbed out and dropped to the ground, staring at a familiar scene. They were just outside the building of the first zombie map, Notch Der Untoten! "Well, doesn't this bring back fond memories?" asked Stephen. Christian laughed and Justin said.

"Oh yes, I guess this means we have to survive each map again?" "It would seem so, let's do it!" said Austin. Dusty pointed at a gaping hole in the front wall of the building. "That's not there in the game is it?" Rebecca investigated it and ran her hand along the smooth edges of the hole. "It's carved so perfectly. There is no way this is here naturally, it must be our way into the building. Courtesy of Samantha of course." They each climbed through the hole and when they were all through, it sealed itself shut and they heard insane laughing as the first round started...

**Notch Der Untoten**

The building was exactly as they had left it, all the doors were open and they were free to roam the building. They split up so they could cover each room, with Justin and Christian in the first room, Rebecca and Dusty upstairs, and Austin and Stephen in the room with the mystery box. They were all sitting in their areas waiting for the zombies, but they just weren't appearing, so they took advantage of that time and prepared. They moved the rubble to block off as many windows as they could, leaving only a few able to be climbed through.

Austin and Stephen had moved filing cabinets to block off their windows and were sitting on the remaining one, having tipped it over to be used as a makeshift chair. "I figured now would be the best time to ask, since no one is close enough to hear us." said Stephen after looking around. "Ask what?" "You know what's causing the zombies don't you?" Austin sighed, not responding for a few moments before nodding. "I have a hunch what's causing them to appear." "Sam?" "Worse." "What's worse than Sam?" "Our daughter, Kelly." "How is she worse?" "She's been acting strange lately and I believe she has inherited her mother's immense powers."

"So you think she's causing this?" "It's all I can think of to explain this, I do hope I'm wrong though." They heard Dusty fire his AK-47 and yell out. "They're here!" The wall in front of Austin and Stephen began to crack as a zombie beat against it. "Time to go to work." said Austin before throwing a grenade through the hole in the wall, obliterating the zombies inside. The few zombies that came were easy to kill, not a single one made it into the building. The next round started with the familiar laughing, and Dusty leaned over the railings to fire at the zombies coming out of the fog.

Their submarine was still out there in the fog, but the zombies were acting as if it wasn't there at all. Dusty aimed down his sights at a zombie and his finger squeezed the trigger. Something hit him from behind and his gun jerked, sending the shot up into the ceiling. He rolled just in time to avoid the zombie's second swipe and looked around for Rebecca. She was busy fending off a zombie, so he was on his own. The zombie swung at him again and he ducked beneath it, shoving the barrel of his AK into the zombie's mouth and firing.

He laughed as the headless corpse dropped to the ground, but pain suddenly shot through his leg as the headless corpse slashed at him. He dropped to the floor holding his leg with one hand, but the other hand pulled out his pistol and fired. He pumped an entire magazine into the zombie and managed to kill it. Rebecca came over and helped him up, supporting him as they went downstairs to Austin and Stephen. "He's badly wounded, can we do anything for him?" said Rebecca as she sat him down on the file cabinet.

Austin looked around grabbed an old military uniform that was lying on the table nearby. "It's not too clean but it will have to do." He tore off a long strip and used it to bandage Dusty's leg. "It's not fancy, but the bleeding is stopped for now." They heard gunfire from Justin and Christian, who were backing into the room slowly, spraying at the mass of zombies heading for them. "Something is seriously wrong here, there are too many zombies here for this to be round two!" yelled Justin over the gunfire.

The others quickly barricaded the stairs in the mystery box room and Justin and Christian dove into the room just as Austin and Stephen pushed a desk in front of the door, sealing it shut. "Ok so now we have time to think." said Rebecca. As they all sat down to take a moment, the zombies could be heard slamming themselves against the different barricades. "This is only round two and we already had to pull back into the final room, are we just that out of practice?" said Stephen. "Whatever it is, we have to push them back, we can't afford to lose here." said Austin. Justin nodded before saying. "Yeah but even if we die it'll be ok, we'll just respawn like normally." Dusty looked at the door as the desk moved a few inches from the impact of the zombies. "They're almost through, let's push them back." They shouldered their guns and took aim at the doorway.

The zombies slammed into the desk one last time and it slid across the room, barely missing Stephen's leg. The zombies rushed through the now open doorway at their potential victims, but they were mowed down before they could get two steps into the room. Stephen's M16 ran out of ammo and he turned to the box, opening the lid to see what gun he would get. The MP40 appeared and he grabbed it, quickly rejoining the others and unloading on the zombies again. One by one they all ran out of ammo, and they all grabbed a gun from the box. Austin dropped his empty Barret and flipped the lid of the box, reaching in and pulling out a double-barreled shotgun. "How did you do that?" asked Justin as they killed the last zombie.

"I have the same powers as Sam does, I can just grab a weapon but it will be random, I just don't have to wait." He made sure the shotgun was loaded as more laughing was heard. They moved the desk back into place and made sure the other windows and entrances into the room were also blocked off. "So are we back to the old, twenty-five rounds for this map?" asked Stephen. Austin nodded. "Probably. Hey Dusty are you all right?" Dusty was pale and shivering. "I don't feel so good." Dusty fell to the ground motionless. Rebecca knelt next to him and checked for a pulse. She shook her head sadly and said. "He's gone." Dusty twitched and Rebecca jumped back as his skin began turning grey. "He isn't gone, he's a zombie!" said Christian.

Dusty rose up and growled, lunging at Rebecca. Austin fired and blew off one of Dusty's legs, forcing him to the ground and putting the barrel of the shotgun against his chest. "Sorry Dusty, I have to do it." Dusty growled again and Austin pulled the trigger, blowing a gaping hole in Dusty's chest. Christian stared at Austin. "He'll come back right, he'll respawn like we did, right?" Austin sighed and ejected the empty shells, pushing two new ones into the shotgun. "No, he won't be coming back." "What? Why not!" said Christian. "It's not like when we were sucked into the game, this is the universe that branched from the game, here there is life and death just like our universe. This is not the game." Christian looked down at Dusty's corpse and whispered.

"So when we die, there's no coming back?" There was a moment of silence before Austin nodded and quietly said. "Yeah, when we die it's for good this time." Rebecca was still looking at Dusty's corpse as everyone else looked at each other. "It's time we stepped up our game then. We'll do this by the books." said Stephen. They each nodded and did what came naturally to them, they killed zombies. Justin flipped the lid on the box until he got the flamethrower, pulling it out and putting it in the corner.

Austin used his powers to hold the desk in place as more and more zombies tried to force their way in. Stephen went to the box and got the Panzershreck, walking over to the stairs with it. Christian went to the box and got molitovs, tossing a bottle up and down in his hand. "All right, so I set up on the stairs with my MP40 and Panzershreck, Justin will set the flamethrower up on a tripwire, Christian will toss a few molitovs through the door to block them, and you and Rebecca will unload on them. Sound good?" said Stephen in a matter of seconds. Austin nodded and looked at Rebecca, who was sitting on the filing cabinet crying.

"Rebecca, what's wrong?" She didn't answer as Austin grunted from the strain of holding the desk in place. Justin set the flamethrower up with a tripwire and pointed it at the doorway, giving Austin a thumbs up when it was ready. Stephen and Christian both gave him a thumbs up and he glanced at Rebecca, who had regained her composure and nodded, her eyes still red from crying. Austin dove sideways as he dropped his powers, barely escaping the desk as it flew past him and broke into pieces on the wall.

The moment the first zombie stepped forward, the tripwire snapped and the flamethrower spewed fire like there was no tomorrow. Once the flames hit the zombies, Christian threw his molitov through the doorway and hit the back of the horde, pinning them between two walls of fire. Once they were pinned, Stephen shouldered the Panzershreck and fired, blowing dozens of zombies into little pieces.

As the zombies were suddenly confused, Austin and Rebecca both fired at once, Austin with his shotgun, and Rebecca with a Thompson submachine gun. Austin ran out of shotgun shells and he dropped his gun, pulling out his pistol just as a zombie lunged for him. He put the barrel of the pistol into the zombie's mouth and smiled. "Goodbye!" The zombie made an attempt to growl before Austin blew its head off. Without warning they heard a thud from behind and turned to see a gaping hole in the wall behind them, leading into a white light. "I guess that's our exit, let's go!" said Rebecca before they all jumped through the hole...

**Zombie Verruckt**

Austin, Stephen, Justin, and Christian all fell to the floor of the asylum's power room, right in front of the box. "Where's Rebecca?" They looked around and Stephen looked out the window of the power room, sighing. "I found her." They rushed over to the window and Austin gaped. "You have GOT to be kidding me." Rebecca was in the middle of the courtyard, lying motionless in the fountain. "So, how are we going to get to her?" asked Justin. Austin turned to the box and was silent. Stephen looked at him and laughed.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Austin nodded. "Yep, since all the doors are opened and the power is on, I would suggest doing it now." Justin and Christian looked at them both. "Do what?" "We're going to pick up the box and toss it into the courtyard, then jump down after it and we can defend Rebecca easier." They all knelt down and grabbed a corner of the box, lifting it with ease. "It's as light as air!" said Austin as they went out the door on the left, towards the kitchen. They stopped at the railings and threw the box over, watching it land and roll close to the fountain, but it was upside down. "Come on, quick!"

They all hopped the railings as zombies began coming to the windows and out of the ground. Austin landed on a zombie and took enough time to fire a few pistol rounds into its skull before running towards the fountain, where more zombies had sprung up. Austin slid and kicked the legs out from under a zombie, causing it to smash its head against the fountain. Christian and Justin sprayed a few zombies, and Stephen used his MP40 like a bat to crush the head of the last zombie. Stephen flipped the box right side up as Austin jumped in the fountain to check on Rebecca. He shook her gently and she opened her eyes, looking around. "Where are we?" "We are at an insane asylum in Berlin, Germany. This place is infested with the undead, just like the first."

Austin raised his pistol and fired into the zombie that was climbing into the fountain, pulling Rebecca up just before it's corpse landed in the water she had just been laying in. They both climbed out and grabbed a gun from the box. Rebecca got a Type 100, and Austin got an MG42. Stephen was wisely conserving his ammo by using three round bursts to drop the zombies, but they were so many he began to unload on them just like the others were doing. They were easily fending off the zombies, but they heard a weird grunting noise and a strange zombie rose out of the ground. It was different from the others; it had an American uniform instead of a German one.

At first it didn't do anything, but then it rushed forward with unnatural speed and grabbed Christian by the throat, moving away from the others so fast they couldn't even fire a single round. Up close Christian was staring at the zombie's face and gasped. "GUYS, IT'S DEMPSEY!" Christian kicked at Dempsey, but he just wouldn't let go. "Dempsey is a zombie? What's going on here?" said Austin. Dempsey held Christian in front of him like a bullet shield as he walked to one of the barricaded windows, ripping off the boards in one swipe and climbing through, dragging Christian with him. "HELP!" yelled Christian before zombies rose up to block their view of him.

"Come on, we have to help Christian!" said Austin. They slaughtered the zombies and jumped through the window after Dempsey, following the sounds of Christian's yelling. They checked room after room, but they were all empty. They heard a drill rev up and they rushed into the next room, just in time to see Dempsey strap Christian into a bloody dentist chair. "Dempsey, stop!" said Austin as they all raised their guns. Dempsey turned, still holding the drill in his hand as Christian struggled to break free of his restraints.

Dempsey put the drill down, and before anyone could move, came at them and launched them all away from him. Rebecca flew through the doorway and landed in the corridor, along with Justin. Stephen smashed into some of the cabinets and fell to the floor, but Austin managed to catch on to the light hanging from the ceiling, and swung around, kicking Dempsey in the face and dropping down from the light. Stephen managed to stand up and both Austin and him charged Dempsey at once. Stephen pulled out his knife and stabbed Dempsey in the chest, slicing it open as Austin grabbed the drill and roped the cord around Dempsey's neck before throwing it up and wrapping it around the light.

Dempsey rushed them, but Justin and Rebecca ran in and they hit him with the giant piece of rubble they had been carrying together, forcing him to fall over and they yanked on the cord, lifting him up into the air. Dempsey dangled from the light, swaying back and forth as he began to choke. Once he stopped moving, Stephen pulled his pistol out and emptied the whole magazine into Dempsey's chest. Rebecca unstrapped Christian, who was breathing heavily, from the table and they heard another thud, turning to see a gaping hole of bright white light in the wall again. "Come on, let's go through to the next map." said Austin. They all nodded and climbed through the hole...

**Shi No Numa**

Austin, Stephen, Justin, Christian, and Rebecca, all fell to the floor of a darkened building, with just enough light to see their surroundings. Austin looked out one of the windows and smiled. "Shi No Numa, the zombie swamp. I wonder if someone will be here too...maybe Takeo." They walked out of the building, pistols at the ready and saw they had landed in Doctor's Quarters. "If Sam is doing this, then she must really be disorganized or something." said Justin as they waded through the water towards the giant green beam of light coming from the main building. Surprisingly no zombies appeared while they searched the building and went to the box.

Christian went first and got a trench gun, pumping the slide to make sure a round was already in the chamber. Justin went to the box next and got the ray gun, happily aiming down the sights and firing off a few test shots. Stephen went next, getting the Kar98K. Rebecca went to the box and got the MG42, taking a deep breath before lifting it up and out of the box. Austin went to the box last and pulled out the PTRS, grinning from ear to ear. "My beautiful baby is back!" said Austin as he ran his hand along the gun, checking the ammo, scope, and making sure it was clean. Right when he finished his sentence, they heard growling and zombies suddenly began appearing at the windows. "Good God, where'd all these zombies come from?" asked Stephen.

"I don't know and I don't care, just blast them!" said Austin as he fired round after round. They had to retreat through the door leading to Storage as more and more zombies appeared. As they backed up past the meteor that was half-sunk into the swampy water, Austin suddenly staggered before his eyes lit up a ghoulish green color. The zombies stopped, stumbling backwards as if they had hit an invisible wall. Austin jumped the fence and began walking to the meteor, rising up higher and higher until he was walking on the water.

"Austin, what are you doing?" asked Stephen. When Austin didn't answer, Rebecca answered for him. "He has the same powers as Samantha, and those powers were given to them by Element 115. If a large amount of Element 115 came near them or in contact with them, it could cause their powers to be amplified. He seems to be in a trance, but that will end-" Before she could finish her sentence, four bolts of lightning shot out and struck their guns, pack-a-punching them instantly. Austin began floating up into the air, surrounded by the green glow that was still in his eyes. He pointed at the zombies, and a large amount of them exploded into a red mist. Stephen and the rest soon mowed the others down, with the newly upgraded weapons.

Austin was still floating in the air when they suddenly heard someone yell out. "For the Emperor!" A blurred figure zoomed past them and Justin cried out in pain, falling down with a splash. There was a large gash in his stomach, and while the others tried to stop the bleeding, Austin was watching the figure. When it stopped moving, Austin saw that it was a zombie Takeo, and he was holding a bloody sword! Justin's blood slowly dripped off the tip of the sword, splattering on Takeo's already bloody uniform. Austin dropped down into the water and motioned for Takeo to attack. "Come on, show me what you've got." Said Austin, but his voice sounded demonic.

Takeo bowed out of respect before launching himself at Austin. Takeo slashed at Austin, but he blocked the sword with his bare arm! Takeo brought his sword down over and over again, but Austin blocked it each and every time. He slashed at him one last time and his sword snapped in half! Austin laughed and punched Takeo, sending him sprawling in the water. Austin grabbed Takeo by the collar of his uniform, pulling him up before punching him straight in the face. Takeo received punch after punch, one of which broke his jaw. Finally Austin stopped punching him and pulled him up to his knees. Austin looked at the meteor and raised his arms, one pointed at the meteor and the other at Takeo. A bolt of blue lightning lashed out, going into Austin's right arm and surging through him.

The lightning flew from his left arm and struck Takeo in the chest. Takeo began convulsing and was killed almost instantly. His smoking corpse fell backwards and started floating away. Austin walked up to Justin, who was losing lots of blood from the gash in the stomach. The green glow disappeared from Austin's eyes as he put his hands over Justin's stomach. They watched as his stomach glowed and instantly healed. "I didn't know I could do that." Mumbled Austin. He helped Justin up as a hole opened up in the water and they saw the white light. "Come on, just a few more maps." They all stepped into the hole and slipped into the next map…

Sam's Bedroom/Der Reise

Austin landed in a dimly lit bedroom and instantly recognized it as Sam's bedroom. "I know you're wondering why you landed here. It's because I used my powers to divert your path." Came Sam's voice from behind him. He turned to see her sitting on the edge of the bed. "But why?" "You know why. Kelly has created all of this chaos and has already caused the deaths of three of your friends, and will probably cause the deaths of the others, even my own mother." "I know, I will stop her though, and I will do so without harming her. Now please send me back, they need me." Sam nodded and kissed him.

There was a flash of white light and he landed in Der Reise, where the others were already finishing off a wave of zombies. When he landed, he saw his PTRS was on the ground, pack-a-punched for him. He picked it up and frowned, there was only one magazine in the gun. Rebecca jogged up to him after Stephen killed the last zombie. "Austin, where have you been?" "Sam needed me for a moment, how have you been holding out?" "Just fine, that was the first wave and there weren't that many." He nodded. "I need to find a gun with more ammunition, I'll be right back." He scoured the area, but all of the doors were closed and wouldn't open.

"Hey Stephen, what's with all of the doors? Why aren't they already opened?" Stephen shrugged and came over, trying to slide open the door. "That's weird, I could have sworn they were open when we first landed." Justin cried out. "They were!" Justin and Christian ran over, and the four of them tried forcing the door open. While they did that, Rebecca looked through the fence at the other areas. Something flashed by her face and she heard a voice say. "Fetch me their souls!" She tilted her head to the side and quietly said. "Maxis?" She fell backwards as a dog slammed into the fence, snapping at her. Bolts of lightning struck the area around them, each producing a dog. Luckily they were on the other side of the doors and couldn't get through.

"Rebecca, go to the teleporter pad and see if we can use that to move to the next map!" yelled Austin as a dog jumped over the fence and pinned him to the ground. Austin put the barrel of his PTRS to the dog's stomach and pulled the trigger until his gun clicked empty. He pushed the corpse and hopped up, looking for the others. Stephen was on the pad protecting Rebecca, Justin was on the top of the stairs, and Christian was just getting into position next to Justin. Austin ran for them and jumped over a dog, landing just behind Christian and Justin.

"I've got it!" said Rebecca as she made the last few adjustments. They grouped together on the pad, but before Rebecca could hit the button, a voice called out. "My dear, why don't you stay here with me?" They looked over at one of the doors as it opened, revealing a zombie Doctor Maxis. Rebecca covered her mouth to avoid letting out a sob when she saw him. "Come join me, it doesn't hurt, I swear." Rebecca took a step forward, but Austin put a hand on her shoulder. "That monster is no longer your husband."

Maxis scowled and said. "Stay out of this boy!" Maxis beckoned for Rebecca to come to him, but Austin gently squeezed her shoulder. She turned around and whispered. "I'm sorry Austin." Rebecca punched him in the gut and pushed him away, hitting the teleporter button. The last thing they saw was Rebecca pulling out her pistol and firing at Maxis, along with the dogs…

Kino Der Toten

The four friends landed in the starting room of Kino Der Toten, but none of them could speak they were so shocked. "She must have figured everything had been taken from her, so there was no point in living anymore." "You should have figured that out too my friends." They looked up to see zombie Nikolai at the top of the stairs. They raised their guns to shoot, but he shook his head. "No need, I just want to share my vodka with you." A few minutes later they were all at the top of the stairs, drinking shots of vodka.

"So how did you and the others turn into zombies?" asked Christian. "Ritchofen finished his master plan, but something went wrong and all of the Element 115 energy shot out into your universe. Not too long after that, a small child come here to our universe and asked us to become zombies. Ritchofen was the first to agree, I was next, but Dempsey and Takeo wanted to fight it out to the end. The last I saw of them, they were being dragged into Ritchofen's office." "Well they became zombies like you, but we killed them not too long ago." Said Austin hesitantly, expecting a harsh reply.

Nikolai nodded slowly. "I thank you for putting them out of their misery. Now I ask you to do the same thing for me. Vodka is meaningless for me now, I cannot become drunk as a zombie and this state of living is no longer worth living. Will you do this for me?" Justin stood up before anyone else could and said. "I'll do it." Nikolai took one last shot of vodka before handing his .357 magnum to Justin. "Good luck my friends." Justin pulled the trigger and for a brief instant, Nikolai was happy. He died with a smile on his face as his corpse rolled down the stairs, coming to a stop at the bottom. The teleporter pad began to glow a white color and the four friends stepped on to it, teleporting away…

Five

They ended up in the meeting room of Five, but the lights were flickering eerily and they could see blood on the walls. "I'm not staying in this room." Said Austin. He went to one of the locked doors and kicked it open, moving down the hallway to the elevator. Stephen helped him open the elevator doors and everyone piled in. The power was out so Austin climbed out of the emergency hatch on the elevator and sat on top of it. "Hang on tight." Said Austin before taking his knife and slicing both cables of the elevator, sending it falling down to the next floor. He slid down into the elevator and after they forced open the doors, they all went out and grabbed an MP5K off of the wall. "Austin, remember last time we were here?" asked Stephen as he leaned against the railings.

"Yeah, I almost bashed my brains out on those consoles down there." Christian looked around slowly at all of the empty windows around them. "Why aren't there any zombies, it's so strange." "Just enjoy the break, even if it is only for a little while. I just want to go home and back to my normal life." Austin laughed at him. "Normal life? Justin, we haven't had normal lives since before we went into World at War the first time." They suddenly heard voices and peered over the railings, seeing a light coming from the room directly below them, the presidential meeting room. "Let's check it out!" They climbed over the railings and dropped to the floor, walking into the room slowly. Sitting at the table were the four playable characters for the map.

There was John F. Kennedy, McNamara, Nixon, and Castro, all with their backs to them. All four of them stood up and turned around, revealing that they were zombies! Before Austin and the others could react, they were all grabbed. JFK threw Austin through the teleporter and they ended up in the meeting room at the beginning of the map. McNamara slammed Stephen on to the table in front of them, Nixon dragged Justin through the teleporter and into the labs below, and Castro threw Christian out into the control room. Upstairs, Austin was being thrown across one of the long tables, while downstairs in the labs, Nixon was slamming Justin's head into a small monkey cage.

McNamara was strangling Stephen, but Stephen quickly kicked him away and used a chair to knock him to the ground. Castro was occupied chasing Christian all around the control room, but was having no success in capturing him. Stephen smashed his knee into McNamara's face and grabbed his head, throwing him through one of the windows and jumping after him. Justin was thrown through a lab window and into an operating table, knocking the wind out of him. Castro managed to get in front of Christian, but Christian jumped and hooked his arm around Castro's neck, swinging around and forcing him to the ground.

Austin tried to fight back against JFK, but he was extremely fast and kept throwing Austin across the room. Back down in the labs, Justin grabbed a cage from the lab and hit Nixon with it, causing him to stumble backwards and give Justin enough time to tackle him back out into the hallway. Somewhere deep in the Pentagon, Stephen was following a trail of blood that had been left behind by McNamara when he ran away from Stephen.

He followed the trail of blood for a few minutes before it suddenly came to an end, with no trace of where he had gone, just a pool of blood. He looked around and noticed something was moving out into the front lobby, so he hurried out after it. McNamara had used a sock to stop the blood from dripping on to the floor and was trying to get out of the building, but before he could make it to the door, Stephen grabbed him from behind and slung him towards the lobby. "Oh you aren't going anywhere my friend!" McNamara stood up and swung at Stephen, who ducked under the punch and clotheslined him. The moment he hit the ground, Stephen stomped on his neck and crushed his windpipe before he could even blink.

In the labs below, Justin had Nixon pinned to the ground, just outside of an elevator. Nixon's head was just past the doors when the elevator's power came on and the doors closed on him, severing his head. Up a floor, Christian was smashing Castro's head into one of the consoles repeatedly and with one final move, broke Castro's neck on the console. Stephen came back to the control room and found Justin and Christian sitting by the elevator doors, waiting for him. "Well, time to check on Austin's fight." Said Stephen as they got in the elevator and climbed up the shaft easily, coming out into the hallway to see everything in ruins.

The walls were busted in, the doors were hanging off of their hinges, the tables were snapped in half, and every single TV was smashed. The lights were flickering and they could barely make out a figure standing over a motionless corpse, but they couldn't tell who was who. Stephen called out to the figure. "Austin?" The figure didn't respond so they gripped their guns tighter and he called out again. "Austin?" The figure once again didn't respond, so they raised their guns and put their fingers to the triggers. "AUSTIN?" The figure turned around and Austin walked into the light, with a tired expression on his face. "This is why I don't vote." He laughed weakly at his joke before noticing the white light in the door that led to the hallway. "Well we only have two more maps, shall we continue?" Everyone nodded and hefted their guns before walking through the light…

Ascension

They were standing on the familiar moon Lander as it drifted down into the main room. While they were descending, Stephen noticed a figure standing on the walkway by one of the moon lander sites, but he couldn't tell who, or what, it was. The moon lander settled in the room with the centrifuge in it and they stepped off. The moment they stopped off, zombies dropped down from the walkway overhead and pinned them to the floor. "So, we meet again, and under the most peculiar circumstances." Said a voice with a familiar German accent.

They looked up and saw Ritchofen striding towards them, also a zombie but he was moving fluidly, as if he was still his normal self. "Ritchofen, let us up!" said Stephen. Ritchofen chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, no, no. You shall be my newest experiments! I want to see if I can turn you into zombies, just like that little girl did to me." He snapped his fingers and the zombies gripped the four friends by the wrists, dragging them after Ritchofen as he walked out towards the rocket. He stopped at the giant steel doors that had been shut when the friends first came to the map. Now they were open and inside were four chairs hooked up to a giant machine, which was glowing ghoulish green color. "Hook them in my children."

The zombies obediently strapped the four friends to the chairs and hooked them all up to the machine. Ritchofen was staring at Austin as if he was trying to see through him. "I think I shall turn you first." Austin narrowed his eyes and glanced at the machine, thinking about what might happen if Element 115 entered his veins. Ritchofen whistled as he began making the adjustments and started the machine. Everyone watched as liquefied Element 115 seeped through the tubes and entered Austin's veins. He screamed as his entire body began glowing the same greenish color as the machine, glowing even brighter than it at one point. Ritchofen smiled evilly and he looked at the others.

"Not much longer until he is one of us!" The lights flickered and Austin stopped screaming, so Ritchofen turned, expecting him to be a zombie now. He was still human, and Sam was standing beside him, gently caressing his face. "Ritchofen, do you ever learn? He is mine and will never be like you." Sam whispered something in Austin's ear and the restrains removed themselves, allowing Austin to get off of the chair and stand before them.

"Goodbye Austin, I wish you luck." Said Sam before disappearing. Ritchofen snapped his fingers and snarled at the zombies. "Get him!" The zombies ran at him and tried to restrain him again, but he just waved his arm and they were slammed up against the wall. Before they could stand back up, Austin was by their sides and crushing their skulls. He stomped on one's head, punted the other one's head off, and the other two's heads exploded on their own. Ritchofen backed up, but Austin was focused on his friends. He quickly unstrapped them and they made their way towards Ritchofen. Austin stepped between them and said.

"Leave, I'll deal with him." They nodded and walked out, leaving Austin and Ritchofen alone as the doors closed behind them. Outside they could hear nothing, but if they could, then they would actually feel pity for Ritchofen, even if it were for a brief moment. Austin had attached every tube from the machine into Ritchofen and turned it on, pumping him full of Element 115 until he was about to burst.

"Hey Ritchofen, ever wonder what happens when you have too much power? This!" Austin expelled the Element 115 in his body by sending out a bolt of lightning into Ritchofen, causing him to explode in a spray of blood and gore. Austin pushed the doors open to see his friends waiting beside the white light leading to the next map. "One more map and we will be done." Said Stephen. They all walked through at once, ready for the worst….

Call of The Dead

They dropped into the freezing cold water of Call of The Dead, hurrying to land before the cold could set in. "So who do you think we'll fight here?" asked Justin. "I would think George A. Romero, maybe someone else too, but I don't know." Said Christian. He was right, because a moment later George came out of the water, but he was not alone. Sarah Michelle Gellar and Danny Trejo came out with him, and Austin grew pale when he saw what was lurking in the water, with its head just above the surface.

The zombie bear rose up out of the water fluidly, as if at home in the water and snow. Suddenly it hit them; the bear had been a polar bear! "I got killed by a POLAR BEAR?" said Austin in disbelief. They each looked at Austin and Stephen said. "So, I get George, Justin gets Danny, Christian gets Sarah, and you get the polar bear?" Austin grunted what sounded like a yes, and they each looked their opponent up and down. In the blink of an eye, the polar bear rushed forward. It smacked Austin in the face with its paws, sending him into the water. It dove in after him and began searching, but he had seemingly disappeared!

The polar bear swam around looking for Austin, when suddenly; Austin jumped on to the bear's back and wrapped his arm around its neck. As they struggled in the water, Stephen was leading George up to the top of the lighthouse to keep him from attacking the others in his blind rage. Once he reached the top, he kicked open the metal gate for the zip line and waited for George. Meanwhile, Justin was trying to escape from Danny by running to the ship, but he was forced to run past the stairs and for the bow of the ship. Christian was chasing Sarah under the lighthouse, towards the ice slide. She went for the slide and dove head first, sliding on her stomach. Christian came to a stop at the top of the slide and sprayed his MP5K down at her.

She yelled in pain as a bullet penetrated her ribs. Once he ran out of ammo, Christian discarded his MP5K and pulled out his pistol, jumping on to the slide and heading after Sarah. They both hit the water, but Sarah made it to land effortlessly and ran away. She was running for the drop, where a small cliff dropped off into the fog, in which she could easily escape from Christian. She smiled as she got to the drop, but that smile turned into fear as she heard footsteps behind her and Christian tackled her over the edge. On the lighthouse, Stephen was watching George climb the stairs and when he made it to the top, Stephen shot him once and jumped for the zip line.

George roared and chased him, grabbing the zip line and speeding after him, but Stephen and Justin had planned for this. Stephen dropped off of the zip line and rolled just in front of Justin, who slid forward as George came down right on top of Danny. Danny was killed instantly when George landed on him, but Justin and Stephen now had to deal with an angry George. In the water, Austin and the bear were still struggling, but this time Austin was the one winning. He had forced the bear into the shallows by choking it, but the bear was not down for the count yet. The bear rose on to its hind legs and fell backwards, slamming Austin up against the rocks.

He cried out in pain and brought his elbow down, striking the bear on the top of the head. He brought his elbow down over and over again until the bear dropped on to its stomach. Austin looked at the ship when he heard George roar and saw Justin and Stephen running towards him. "Run! George is madder than ever!" yelled Stephen.

Austin ran with them towards the lighthouse, but they heard a growl and turned to see what was going on. The polar bear had gotten up and sliced George's stomach open with his claws. The bear seemed to be in a blind rage as it attacked George, cutting him to pieces before their eyes. When it was done, the bear turned to them and rushed forward. Austin patted them both on the back and said. "I got this, but keep your guns ready just in case." He ran at the bear and slid, going under the bear and using both of his feet to kick the bear in the stomach, throwing him sideways into the water.

The bear roared in anger and rushed forward again. Austin laughed and spun, roundhouse kicking the bear in the face. The bear's face caved in, but it still came at Austin! It wrapped its arms around him and kept running, straight into the freezing cold water! Justin and Stephen rushed to the water and peered in, but they couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Austin broke the surface of the water and they pulled him up on to the shore. "Where's the bear?" asked Justin. Austin shrugged. "I don't know, I lost sight of it after I punched its windpipe."

Out of nowhere, the bear rose up from the water with the beginning of a roar, but Stephen and Justin unloaded on it. Before the bear could fall backwards from the shots, Austin jumped and used all of his weight to kick the bear in the neck, sending it into the water with one last gurgle. As its corpse sunk below the water, they all turned when they heard footsteps behind them. Christian was limping up to them with a weak smile.

"We won guys, we won." Said Christian before he fell to the ground. They rushed to him and came close enough to see his wounds. When he had tackled Sarah over the edge, they had fallen into the rock-ridden water below. Sarah had been killed instantly, but Christian had lived through it. The rocks had pierced his chest and stomach, not enough to kill him then and there, but enough to let him make it to his friends before dying. They buried him deep in the snow before the white light appeared before them. With sadness in their eyes, they entered the white light…

Shangri-La

The four friends dropped in front of a large stone temple with a huge meteor at the top. "What is this, I thought we were done!" said Stephen. "This must be something Kelly created. I don't recognize this place." Said Austin. They didn't have long to look around before they heard a growl. "Oh come on, don't tell me that dumb bear is still alive." Said Austin as they turned to the temple, where the growl was coming from, expecting to see the bear. To their surprise, and fear, it wasn't the bear.

There was a huge gorilla in a spacesuit sitting on the steps of the temple! "Oh, that's not good." Said Justin. They scattered as the gorilla jumped at them, creating a small crater when he landed. They tried splitting up, both there were only two doorways and wooden spikes blocked one. They ran through the door and came upon a rickety wooden bridge. "Hey, maybe we could cut the ropes on the bridge when the gorilla comes." Said Stephen. When they got to the end of the bridge, they took out their knives and sawed at the ropes until they were thin enough to break when something took a step on to the bridge.

They grinned and waited for the gorilla to run across the bridge, but when it came to the edge of the bridge, it jumped! They yelled and rolled out of the way, just barely escaping the gorilla as it landed right where they had been standing. They ran away from the gorilla and saw a mine cart, jumping in it and pushing off of the gate, zipping down the tracks. The gorilla followed them, running just as fast as the cart was going. Austin saw something hanging from some scaffolding by the tracks and said to Stephen. "I think that was dynamite back there! Maybe we could use that to kill the gorilla.

Even if it doesn't kill it, it might wound it enough for us to kill it." Stephen nodded and saw a split in the tracks up ahead. "Lean to the left! We need to go back around before we get off the tracks!" Using their combined weight, they tilted the mine cart left and sped back around the tracks, with the gorilla still close behind them. Austin stood up and steadied himself with one hand as they sped towards the scaffolding again. He grabbed the dynamite and quickly sat down in time to help Stephen and Justin tilt the cart right, going off the track and into the rapids of a waterfall!

Luckily there were rocks at the edge of the waterfall and they used those to stand up and make their way to a nearby cave. They heard a splash and knew the gorilla was close behind, so they ran faster through the tunnels, but the gorilla had grabbed a statue and thrown it at them, striking Justin and breaking his spine. Austin used his powers to throw the statue back, smashing it into the ceiling and causing it to collapse, blocking the gorilla momentarily. Justin was laughing, coughing up blood at the end of his laugh, as he said. "I knew I wouldn't make it to the end, but you guys will." Austin shook his head. "No, I'll heal you!"

Justin coughed up a large amount of blood before saying. "Don't bother, I just want to rest now, so give me the dynamite and let me send you guys to whatever comes next." Austin hesitantly handed the dynamite to Justin after Stephen propped him up against the wall. "You two can handle whatever comes next, I know it. Now get out of here!" Austin and Stephen ran away as the gorilla broke through the rubble, running straight for Justin and picking him up with one hand.

"Bite me!" said Justin before striking his pistol on the rocks, creating a spark that lit the fuse on the bag of dynamite. Austin and Stephen barely made it out of the tunnel as it exploded, sending debris everywhere. The white light appeared in front of them and they walked towards it, looking at the tunnel one last time before walking through the light…

The Moon

Austin and Stephen dropped into a very familiar crater, climbing out of it to look at the surrounding area. "So, we're back here again huh? I guess your daughter does take after her mother in some ways." Said Stephen. "In a lot of ways that is true, but I am better than my mother in every way." Came Kelly's voice from behind them. They turned around to see Kelly standing on the other side of the crater, as a teenager! "Kelly, what's going on? You're three years old but you look just as old as me!" said Austin.

"I received mother's powers and the powers accelerated my aging process. In only a few moments I will be as old as she is, and just as powerful! I'll prove it, watch." She raised her arm and pointed at Stephen. Austin figured out what she was going to do and yelled out. "NO!" But it was too late. A bolt of lightning struck Stephen and he fell to the ground with a giant burn wound on his chest. Kelly smiled and looked at Austin. "You see father, you cannot stop me now." Suddenly Austin flickered and was right next to her, smashing his knee into her stomach. She flew backwards and smashed into the ground, bouncing up into the air.

Austin teleported above her and brought his elbow down into her chest, sending her to the ground and creating a new crater with the force of the blow. "You've killed every single friend I have ever know, you killed your own grandmother, and you have hurt both me and your mother. Do you expect me to just let you continue this mindless slaughter?!" yelled Austin as he punched her. Every blow she received sent her flying, and Austin was always there to fire off another blow. Eventually she managed to fight back and they traded blows, each dealing enough damage to the other.

Sam was watching from the edge of a crater far away from the fight, worried about both Austin and Kelly. Kelly noticed Sam and teleported behind her, wrapping her arm around her mother's neck, choking her. "Don't take another step father, or I'll snap her neck like a twig!" Sam looked into Austin's eyes and she gave him an unspoken command. In the blink of an eye he was in front of them and grabbed both of Kelly's wrists. He slowly removed her arm from around Sam's neck and Sam glided away from them both.

Kelly tried to break free, but Austin held her wrists in an iron grasp. "You are not our daughter anymore. You are not the sweet innocent little girl that I loved to read to, and to share ice cream with. Kelly, I don't know who you are anymore." Kelly had a look of fear on her face as her eyes darted from Austin to Sam. Sam had no emotion on her face as she said. "Our daughter died a long time ago, I only see a murderer in front of me. Do what you must Austin." He nodded slowly and one hand moved to Kelly's neck with the same iron grasp. She looked into Austin's eyes and for a split second he saw the little girl he had raised.

"Daddy, please don't do this." Whispered Kelly. Austin slowly squeezed Kelly's neck, choking the life out of her. She whispered "Daddy." One last time before he crushed her windpipe in his hand. Her lifeless body dropped to the ground and Austin turned to Sam, who quietly said. "I will return you to Earth, and everyone will be alive again. Do you think we could have another child one day?" Austin nodded and kissed her. "We will one day soon, now let us go home." When they returned to Earth, his friends were waiting for him and the world had returned to normal. The one thing that bugged Austin was that it felt like Kelly was still nearby, but he ignored it and life went back to the way it was…

The End…Or Is It?


End file.
